Trouble in Data-Dragon Ball World and Strange in Data-Xioalin World
Ace is in Martial Art Tournament Duck: (Voice) Ace, how do stuff look over there? Ace: That's voice... Duck? I don't know, there's not much going on here. Duck: (Voice) Don't be so sure. One of the bugs interfering with the link is definitely in Martial Art Tournament. All you need to do, is that you're gonna have to find the Symbol where is resides. Then, if my finding are right, that'll take you to the world's core. If you can get rid of whatever's harming the codes the bugs will disappear, it's as easy as that. Ace: So it's just like those other worlds- the enemy is inside the symbol. Okay! I can get rid of them! Once it's done, I'll find a way back outside for all of you. Duck: Great. And don't get hurt. Bugs: (Narrating) Your search for that world's symbol brought you to the lobby of the Martial art Tournament where you meet Roshi, Goku has gone off to investigate the cause of the bugs and hadn't returned. When you finally found him in the Tournament labyrinth. Goku told you that Spike was the one responsible for the whole mess in the Tournament Knowing you had to stop the Evil Spike, you and Goku headed further into the depths of the maze, ready to face whether Danger may lurk ahead. Ace and Goku are heading off and they saw Zoruru Zoruru: Are you Goku, Kid? Goku: That's right. Ace: And who are you? Zoruru: To you... a problem. Now show me that you've got a real reason to fight. Are you ready, Kids? Ace: We are now! They are fighting him Goku: Take that! He punch him and he has been defeated Zoruru: So everything he said was true after all. Goku: Can you tell me your name? Zoruru: I'm Zoruru. I'm not a fan of you. Ace: Wait, what see we ever do to you? Zoruru slashed a Fire Ball and it was Spike the Devil Man Zoruru: Seriously? I missed from you? Kevin: Spike, what have I told you? This is my fight not yours! Spike: Oh please. This stopped being about your ages ago. Zoruru: What's that? Spike: You couldn't evne distract Goku long enough for me to mangle his mistake. Help like that, I'll pass. Ace: Are you the one who messing around the Tournament. Spike: (Laugh) I wish I could tell you that. But this time, you got the wrong Devil. Goku: Then who did? Broly? Spike: Nope, not him. But this Maze has another keep now. But listen, I'm a fair devil, no? I'll stay out of your way. I mean, why work when I can just sit back and watch you all wither away? He's gonna left Zoruru: Come back here. Spike: So long, Boy. Go find a rock and kick it. He left Ace: Nice guy, is he? Zoruru: So he was using me for no reason? He's gonna left Goku: Hey, what a minute. Zoruru: I have to go on my own. Ace: What's up with him? Goku: No idea. I'm think he's another victim of Spike's schemes who he was working with Broly. Ace: That's doesn't mean that he's attitude is lame. Goku: Whoa there, Kid. So if it's not Spike or Broly, who could it be? Not sure I even where to start. Ace: We need to do something about it. Otherwise. We're never gonna leave this place. Goku: Looks like it's back to the beginning, then. Come on, you can follow me. Ace: Sure. They went off Bugs: (Narrating) As you and Goku continued through the labyrinth, you found Zoruru, surrounded by heartless. His heart was so full of despair that at first, he chose not to hear what you were saying. But soon, the two of you found a way to reach him and Zoruru decided to help out. Together, the three of you headed further into the maze. They are fighting Hirudegarn and they defeated it Zoruru: Finally, now I finally found my way back home. Ace: Looks like we will. Then Spike the Devil has appeared Spike: Hey, Kids. Think you might be forgetting someone? Like me. Goku: Spike. Spike: I find myself a real will all the right trappings wnd what do ylu do? You go and ruin it. You see, here's the thing about the maze: you're supposed to DIE in them. But I guess this is gonna take a more personal approach! Ace: I have something to say. Hey, Goku, I think I now know how you make it as a hero. Goku: Lets listen to that. Zoruru: Sure, why not. Ace: Something like: if you yourself in toruble, make sure you're the one still standing at the end! Spike: Do you think you can prove that theory!? They are gonna fight and they defeated him Spike: I'll give you this round, but not a match. What can I say! I'm Invisible. He disappeared Ace: You have to tell me! How'd you do that? Goku: Hero Stuff. That's the thing. Zoruru: Hero, hmm. Goku: The Tournament might be safe now. Come on, we better go find Roshi. He's probably pretty worried about us. Ace: Alright. Gathering data.... Gathering data.... Data Recovery... 10% Ace: Bugs! Did it worked? Bugs: Yep, it does. Great job, Ace. Daffy: Wait! This time, we didn't get the Video. Duck: Yes. Those scenes- they originated inside my head. Daffy: What do you mean? Duck: When you got rid of the bugs, you gave me deeper access to the memories associated with those world's. The things I saw must have found their way back through the link and shown up on your monitor. Tweety: Now I get it. If those memories came from deep within the journal itself, then it's really no wonder they're unfamiliar. They don't belong to any of us! Wile: Wait, something is strange. They saw someone on the Monitor At the monitor Ace: Who are you? And it was Sylvester Sylvester: You not very good in this. Back at the Castle Bugs: (Gasp) It's Sylvester! Back at the Tournament Bugs: (Voice) How did you get here? Sylvester: Same way that you did! Though I take a little vacation from the outside world. Well, this world belong to me now. So left it! He went to the Portal and he got teleported Back at the Castle Bugs: He must be up to Something. Back at the Tournament Bugs: Ace! Go after him! Ace: Okay! He went to the Portal to follow him Ace is in Xioalin World Ace: Where is that, Cat? If Bug's concerned about him, then that must mean he's up to no good. Why's it so quiet? I thought this place would be busier. It's like a Ghost Temple. What happened here? Bugs: (Narrating) Despite the bugs and the heartless, you met a friend, Raimundo, Omi and Clay. You joined them to find Kimiko. Working together, you saved her from Young Chase. That's when you discovered Young Chase's plan to take over the world and become ruler of the Heylin. Thanks to that villain Sylvester, Young Chase managed to get a replica of the wish coins. Using it to stop time, he kidnapped Kimono and disappeared. But, thankfully, the magic didn't affect you, Ace. Your power protected you from the time stopping spell. In order to stop Young Chase and his evil plan, Raimundo had gotten ahold of the chest. But his victory didn't last long. That Thief Jack Splicer swooped in and stole it. The Chase was on! Ace is chasing Jack Spicer who was Holding the Chest and he got him Ace: Where do you think you're going? Nowhere with that Chest? Jack: Let me go, it's not my fault! Young Chase made me do it! Blame him! He let go of the Chest and soft Jack: I don't want to be in this mess! Ace: You better not toying with my friends! I don't get this. Why did Raimundo and his friends want to open this Chest for anyway? Unless maybe a friend of their, who was locked from Young Chase. He open it and a Dragon came out Dojo: Finally, I'm free! And, you got troubles? Well, you've have come to the right- hey, wait a minute? You're not Raimundo and his friends. Ace: My friends called me Ace. "His friends" was it "Omi, Clay and Kimiko"? Raimundo and his friends- they can't move because Young Chase stopped time so they're kinda stuck. So, what are you? Dojo: I'm Dojo the Dragon. How are you doing? Just make a wish from the coin, and all your problems will be solve. Magic at your service, all day, tweety-four-seven and three-sixty-five. That's right. The coins are yours. He give he a Wish Coins Ace: Are you serious?! I have ton of wishes? Dojo: Whoa, there Kid. Got a few rules the limit of these coins are three! Can't expect other people to take care of every little things for you, was it? He look Ace's Face Dojo: Um... what's with the face? Ace: Well. I wish... for the coin to make the world what it was before! Dojo: Great! All you have to do is to toss it up. Ace: Alright. He toss up the first coin and it's Glowing, then all the blocks are gone Dojo: Check this out! What do you think of your new totally phamton-free Mountain, mister? Ace: Alright! Thanks, Dojo. So does that mean time unfroze for Raimundo and his friends and everybody else, right? Dojo: Oh, there is a problem. Only the one who cast it can undo that kind of spell. Ace: What? No way. Dojo: Sorry, Bunny, it's one of the iron-clad rules. No interpretation. The coin will have to do exactly what you say. Ace: It's okay, it's my fault for this. I should have been a lot more careful when I say my wish. Dojo: Don't! Don't! Don't say it! I didn't tell you all about the rules! The coin just start making wishes with no guidance. Okay, that's one's a freebie! And Wait- there's more! The coin just happen to have a trace on a certain Heylin's warrior that you've been looking for. What do you say? How about another chance? Ace: What else will I find him? And I do need some help. All right, Dojo. I know what the coin wants for my next wish. I wish the coin would take me to the Villains! Dojo: Alright! Toss the coin! He toss it in the Air and he has been teleported Wile: (laugh) That Dojo is so funny. Daffy: I can't wait to see Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay again. Bugs: But where do you think... Sylvester decided to to to? Tweety: That Puddy Cat? I wonder how he get in there? Sylvester shouldn't even exist in the datascape, from everything I can tell, hmm. Duck: I think he must have found a way to infiltrate the world. I don't think I know how? Tweety: We all know he didn't have access to this computer, so that must prove there's another way for somebody to get inside the datascape. Bugs: But Tweety, the only journals are right here. Daffy: Hold on. We just need to let Ace figure this out. Bugs: Okay, but I'm still getting worried about Sylvester. We all need to think of a plan, in case something happens. They look at the Monitor show that Ace is going to the Yin Yang World Duck: My friend have just what we need. He know what the plan is. Bugs: (Narrating) With help from Dojo the Dragon, you avoided Young Chase's traps and heading to the Yin Yang World where Kimiko slept under a spell. You cornered the Heylin in the Chamber... But he had the upper hand; he still possessed the replica of the wish coin. Making his final wish, Young Chase transformed himself into a Genie. Then, using his new powers, he disappeared inside the Symbol. He saw Young Chase as a Genie Dragon Young Chase: (Laugh) Oh, I see you are no Xioalin Warrior. Not if you could elude my ingenious traps. I'm amaze. But your persistence, it has won you nothing. Have you not see that I am invisible? Nothing you can do can defeat me! He use a fire breath Ace: There must some way to defeat him. But how? Dojo: (Voice) Dojo to Ace. Ace, do you read me? Ace: Dojo! Dojo: He's not kidding about the invisible part. None of your attack can hurt him. But, Young Chase is a Genie now, and like it or not, every Genie has a cage. He saw Jack Spicer with the Lamp Ace: The Lamp. Roger that, Dojo! Over and out! He's gonna get it Young Chase: Stand still you patience warrior, it's over! He's gonna reach it Jack: (Gasp) Not you, again! Young Chase: It's time for you to be finish! Jack: I can't make much more of this! He got the Lamp and Jack is running Way Jack: Alright. Alright. I giv up! Promise! I'll swear! I'll never do that again! Boy, I need a new life. Young Chase: Give me the Lamp, Bunny! It belongs to me! Dojo: Hurry, Ace! Use the Lamp! You can trap Young Chase inside it! Ace: Alright, Young Chase! Time for you to go home! He has been sucked into the Lamp Young Chase: No! No! Then the Lamp is gone Ace: Is that it? Is it over! Sylvester: No fair! He's gonna rule the world to turn everything into Darkness! Ace: I finally found you, Cat! He has been teleported from the Data Ace: Wait! Where are you going? Dojo: Whoa, Ace. Are you gonna leave now? Ace: Yeah, I have too. It's time for me to go. I wish you to help Kimiko home and give the Wish Coin to Raimundo and his friends. Dojo: Okay! That's wish number two. And what about number 3? Ace: I want my last wish to go to Raimundo and his friends. If he and his friends hadn't found the Wish Coin, we never would have met and become great to each other. On the top for that, I know here, he'll use it for you, for something good that's sure to make you happy. Dojo: Ace... You're the Greatest! Talk about a friend! I'll tell Omi and the others about how you feel today. He left Ace: Bye, Dojo! Thanks for your help for my guides. You're the best. Too. Gathering data... Gathering data... Data Recovery... 30% He left the Yin Yang World and saw Sylvester Ace: I think I found you, Sylvester! You're not getting away this time! Sylvester: (Laugh) That is where you were wrong, you little bunny. Ace: What? Sylvester: I think it's time for me to show you who's the real boss. Come here, Black Doom Black Doom has appeared Ace: Who are you? Black Doom: Must you always be desperation, my dear animal? Do you think you want something for my power? He blast him and drop his sword Black Doom: Hmm, that is very strange for you. Ace: (Gasp) Black Doom is using his magic and he destory the Sword and drain Ace's Power Ace: What the heck!? Black Doom: (Laugh) So I see, that was a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world be mine forever. He Summon his Heartless Black Doom: That's right, my Heartless. Drag all that you see into the Deepest Darkenss. They are going to get Ace and then someone saved him, it was Bugs and Duck Duck: Are you alright? Ace: Duck! Bugs! Bugs: Black Doom. What are you doing here in the Datascape? Black Doom: "Data escape"? I think I should save those for him. Sylvester: And It was my plan, of course. Flashback has started Sylvester: (Narrating) We caught up right away when you're up to Something. So, I decided to pay a little visit on Black Doom's Orders. What have I find? He peek at the Door and saw Bugs and his Friends watching the Monitor Bugs: What the? What is that Bright Light? Then they have been teleported to the Datascape even Sylvester Sylvester: And there is how I got sucked up into the data from the light. At the Unknown Place Sylvester: (Narrating) I have wake up by my lonesome in the Unknown Place. He said up and he saw all pictures from the world's Sylvester: Black Doom! I want you to see this! Right now! Black Doom has Appeared Black Doom: What is it, now. Sylvester? He look around this place Black Doom: So what is this place? Sylvester: I don't know where we, but I think we're gonna look around the place together. That could come in handy for taking all over the world's, right? Black Doom: I think that should help us for this. Flashback has ended Sylvester: After that how you know. Me and Black Doom been looking around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that castle of yours, Bugs. Oh, yeah, i mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way back, making sure you will be here forever. Ace: So it was you! You're the one who cut the links! Black Doom: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine soon. Then, when I have immersed this world into Darkness, I shall send my Heartless army back into your little castle under my control! Bugs: It will never happen! Black Doom: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the world's will be mine! Just one thing: my world's must be free of light, and you are far too bright for that. It is time for all of you to call under my command into a deep sleep. Duck: Incorrect. This is one world you won't have! He's gonna attack him Black Doom: Oh, really? Then Duck has been captured Ace: (Gasp) Bugs: Duck! He is struggling to be free Black Doom: (Laugh) You don't know that he belongs to the darkness? That means he is destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. This Duck is under my command nno, I have great hope that he will prove to be more than useful. He disappeared even Black Doom Sylvester: Looks like the game is finally over. And you guys are just a bunch of weak animals! (Laugh) He has been teleported from the Data Ace: Duck. He's gone... Category:Transcripts